


Peril

by Culling_Blade



Category: Dota 2, League of Legends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culling_Blade/pseuds/Culling_Blade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worlds of Runeterra and Dota must unite to help each other end cosmic conflicts that could shatter reality as they know it. The Void, Chaos, The End and many more perils await the champions and heroes.</p>
<p>New relationships will be born, old friendships tested, new rivalries forged and secrets uncovered. Yet still, in the crossover of planes, only death is certain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- A Brilliant Light and Fiora Fights

Something was incredibly wrong. 

All of the Summoners could feel it. A beautiful yet frightening magic had made its manifestation known on Summoner’s Rift. The Dragon had disappeared and in its place was a thrashing ball of blue light, emanating from it the implausible magic felt by the summoners. There was currently an ‘all-star’ match going on, but it would have to be terminated immediately. 

The Summoners made many attempts to extract the champions from their current match, but to no avail. Whatever the magic was, it was having an effect on their powers. Through their united efforts, they could only warn the champions of the danger.  
“Champions, the match is to be forfeited. Do NOT attack each other. You must all stick together now. Under no circumstances are you to-“The connection to the champions had failed. The Summoners were unable to warn the Champions of the danger at the Dragon, and could only cling to hope that they didn't do anything rash.

Meanwhile, on Summoner’s Rift…

“Teemo, the geography of the Rift has just changed. I can feel it.” Ezreal pressed his ear against the dirt, surveying the sounds of the Earth underneath.

“How do you know that? I thought you just made maps.” Teemo followed Ezreal in action, curiously pressing his ear against the ground. He heard nothing.

“To make a map, you must know the land like you know the back of your hand.” Ezreal pushed himself back up, brushing dirt off of his ear. Teemo brought his hand to his face, scanning it with his eyes.

“I don’t know the back of my hand very well.” Teemo said.

“Admittedly, neither do I. But nonetheless, I think the change of geography has something to do with the warning the Summoner’s just gave us. Teemo, can you gather the others? I want to do a headcount at the Dragon.” 

“Aww, why do I have to do it?”

“You’re the swift scout, Teemo. I’m sure you could cover more ground than I could.”

“True.” Teemo paused. “I'll be at the Dragon before you know it, Sir!” Teemo gave Ezreal a salute and scampered off to fetch the others, and Ezreal sauntered through the murky river water to the Dragon.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ezreal neared the Dragon, he could hear his name being sung in a heavenly, immaculate chorus. It was like an angel was calling for him. When he finally arrived at the Dragon’s pit, he was met with a hovering ball of blue light instead of the usual Dragon. It took him a moment to realise that the singing was originating from this ball of light.

“So, you’re the source of that beautiful clamour are you? What are you?” Ezreal took cautionary steps towards the light.

The light, now dubbed by Ezreal to be called Light, sprouted a long tendril composed of the same blue light and waved it in the air serenely.

“Don’t be alarmed, I'm not here to hurt y-“Ezreal was interrupted by Light stabbing the tendril into him.

Ezreal doubled over and clutched his stomach, thinking he was about to die. But instead of pain, a different feeling washed over him. The feeling was a feeling of indescribable pleasure, followed by a sensation of raw power surging through his veins. 

“What is this? What have you done to me?” Ezreal asked, his voice squeaking slightly. The light responded by promptly exploding. Ezreal blinked in disbelief, consumed in confused silence.

“Ezreal, I got everyone I could find!” a voice called. It was the unmistakeable voice of Teemo, the sound of his small footsteps becoming louder. His voice was a welcome tool to break the silence.

Snapping out of his trance, Ezreal ‘forgot’ his confusion and focused on the headcount. He had to present himself as a strong, courageous leader in front of...

“Where’s Lux?” Ezreal asked. He could see Yi, Fiora, Jax, Lulu, Twisted Fate, Soraka, Caitlyn and Teemo, but there was no Lux in sight.

“She went missing when the warning was issued,” Twisted Fate responded, his voice showing no emotion. His expression lay hidden under the cover of his hat.

“Where was she?” Ezreal’s face was drained of all its colour.

“At the Dragon,” Fiora responded, her voice also distant and cold. 

Ezreal’s expression was grim. “Can you two at least sound sympathetic towards my, I mean our, situation?” 

Both Twisted Fate and Fiora shrugged. 

Before Ezreal could collapse, Lulu pointed behind him into the Dragon pit. “Heya Ez, who’s that in the pit?”

Ezreal turned around to see a man lying face-down in the pit. The man’s skin was heavily tanned, and he wore a fur coat around his neck and shoulders that was orange in colour. The fur originated from an animal that Ezreal could not pin-point. He wore a belt across his chest and another around his waist. The belts were holding up faulds that had a grooved, orange pattern to them. Underneath the faulds he wore baggy brown pants, and his shoes were wrapped up witch laces. He wore a mask modelled after a figure Ezreal had never seen before. The man slowly picked himself up from the ground.

“Ezreal, Ezreal? Can you hear me?” A voice in Ezreal’s head ricocheted around until he finally responded. The voice belonged to Raskine, his Summoner. It seemed with Light gone, the connection to the Summoners had finally been re-established.

“Yes, yes I can hear you! What’s going on? Where’s Lux? Who is this man? How did he get here? What was that light?” Ezreal demanded answers.

“We want answers too, Ezreal. We can extract you when you’re ready, but we think it’s in everyone’s best interests if you apprehend that man immediately and took him back to us for interrogation. The same message is being relayed to all the other champions, so if this man is a threat, you will have back-up!” 

“Gotcha. Everyone, you heard what your Summoners said, get this man and let’s get out of here!” Ezreal yelled, approaching the man.

“You can call me Juggernaut.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man, or Juggernaut, spoke in an accent that was unfamiliar to Ezreal. 

“Well, Juggernaut, we need you to come with us, so if you don’t mind…” Ezreal aimed at Juggernaut, drawing back a bolt of energy. Everyone else readied their weapons.

“That bolt. Is it magical?” Somehow Ezreal hadn't noticed it before, but in Juggernaut’s right hand he held a katana imbued with an orange glow. Ezreal studied it carefully. What sort of magic could cause his blade to glow like that? Whatever was causing it, it was probably nothing exceptional.

“Pure magical energy.” Ezreal continued to aim down Juggernaut.

Juggernaut turned his head to Twisted Fate. “And those cards? Magic?” 

“I reckon,” Twisted Fate tilted his head up to meet with Juggernaut’s mask.

“Tell me, did you come from that ball of light?” Ezreal asked Juggernaut. Juggernaut looked back at Ezreal, Juggernaut’s expression unreadable under his mask. All Ezreal could see was the faint glow of orange in the eyeholes of Juggernaut’s mask.

“You mean Io? I did.” Juggernaut kept his eyes trained on Ezreal’s bolt of energy. He could see Ezreal’s hand trembling. 

“Remember, Ezreal, the mission!” Raskine reminded Ezreal. Ezreal abruptly released the bolt of energy from his bow, signalling for the others to attack. Jax pounced at Juggernaut, ready to bring his lamp post down on Juggernaut’s head. Fiora prepared her Blade Waltz and Twisted Fate readied a gold card whilst Teemo shot out blow darts. Before the others could attack, and any attacks could land, Juggernaut disappeared in a distortion of orange. 

“May I cut in?” Juggernaut’s voice shattered the silence and an orange light slashed Jax from nowhere, sending Jax into the water. Jax was slashed again before the light jumped to Ezreal, cutting him open. Teemo fired blind darts at the orange light, missing and hitting Master Yi instead. Master Yi, blinded, swung his blade randomly and struck Caitlyn, causing her to fire a round from her gun. The bullet hit Lulu, who fell to the ground and fired a purple energy from her staff that hit Twisted Fate and polymorphed him into a flower. Twisted Fate released his yellow card which then hit Soraka, stunning her.

The orange light continued to dance amongst the champions in all of the chaos, slashing the champions open and spilling their blood. The orange flight eventually dimmed and Juggernaut finally re-appeared in the middle of the fallen champions, not showing any signs of exhaustion. The only champion spared from the chaos was Fiora, the Grand Duellist. She postured herself correctly as he entered a battle stance, circling Juggernaut.

“Yo-you killed them!” Fiora stuttered. This was the first time her voice had shown genuine emotion, but it wasn’t for her comrades. It was more from her witnessing what appeared to be a better version of her own craft, her Blade Waltz.

“I did not, I merely wounded them. Most of them wounded themselves. I have a mission to complete, goodbye.” Juggernaut strolled past her, but Fiora wasn’t having that.

“What was that? Just then, with the orange light? How do you know my Blade Waltz?” Blade Waltz took many years to master even just five jumps with her blade, yet this man, Juggernaut, who appeared from nothingness, had mastered as many as twelve jumps! How dare he?

“I do not dance.” Juggernaut continued walking on.

“Oh, don’t you dare play dumb with me! Who are you, and most importantly, how do you know the Waltz?” Fiora readied her blade for a lunge attack, her grip tightening around the hilt of her blade.

“I already told you, I am the Juggernaut. Real name Yurnero. And I do not dance.”

“Your jokes are beginning to piss me off.”

“I am not joking. I do not dance. Maybe I can learn at a later date. Not with you, though.”

Fiora lunged at Yurnero with her sword outstretched, but Juggernaut deflected it with ease. She was letting blind rage overwhelm her. How dare he best her in something she had tried so hard to perfect?

“You are angry. I am sorry that I cannot dance.” Juggernaut tried to strike her chest with a horizontal swing but Fiora’s blade met with his, their steel grinding together and generating sparks that shot off into the air aimlessly. Fiora staggered backwards with each strike Yurnero made, his strength far great than her own. She managed to parry his next swing and attempted to follow with a riposte, but Yurnero swatted her blade away after making a quick recovery.

“Fiora, remember not to kill him! We can’t question him when dead!” Fiora’s Summoner, Erza, reminded her that the task had to be followed very specifically. Fiora dismissed her.

They continued to exchange blows until it was evident that both parties were drawing closer to exhaustion. Neither of them had managed to draw blood to one another yet, so Yurnero used another trick up his sleeve. Meanwhile, Fiora could see Jax rising up. She had to stall Yurnero for as long as she could. And by stall, she meant defeat him. Jax wasn’t saving her, she could win this battle herself.

“Enough of this. JUGERNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUT!” Juggernaut let loose a cry so flashy that his voice could pierce the heaves. He started to spin around rapidly until he and his blade became the same orange blur. Fiora tried to use Blade Waltz on him, but she couldn’t find an entry point. She couldn’t find herself able to target Yurnero. 

“And he can spin to win?” Fiora thought as she tried desperately to fend of the spinning Yurnero. She used Burst of Speed, her innate attack speed steroid in an attempt to keep up with Yurnero.   
Instead, the sheer power of his stance sent Fiora’s blade flying out of her hand and into the water, kicking up dirt that added to the water’s murky aesthetic. Yurnero cut her multiple times before she finally fell back, defeated.

“How could he…?” Fiora closed her eyes, nearing unconsciousness when she heard Jax cry out “NOW!”

She leaned up to see Jax bringing his lamp down on Yurnero’s head, resulting in a sickly crunch. Twisted Fate threw out a gold card, cutting into Yurnero’s flesh and stunning him. Caitlyn fired a net at Yurnero, entangling him. 

“Good work on stalling him, Fiora. You did a good job.” Erza realised her mistake when she saw Fiora grit her teeth.

“I wasn't stalling him. If you had given me enough time, I could've done the task by myself.” Fiora could see her own blood, something she thought she wouldn’t be seeing again for a long time.

“Of course, Fiora.” A light shot out from Fiora’s body and a blue circle appeared underneath her, enclosing itself slowly.

“Ouch, that’s got to hurt her pride, getting beaten so easily like that.” Lulu remarked; after Fiora had teleported out of course.

“I recommend none of us bring it up.” Ezreal said, everyone nodding in agreement. “And you have a lot of explaining to do.” Ezreal directed that comment at Yurnero, who didn’t reply. Ezreal was hiding his despair and hopelessness from everyone pretty well. The one question that echoed around in his mind was, ‘where is Lux?’

“We’ll find her, Ezreal.” Raskine comforted Ezreal before teleporting him and Yurnero out of Summoner’s Rift.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

AN:

Well, I'm not sure how that is for a first chapter but I hope it's good enough.


	2. Demacian Justice?

Chapter Two: Demacian Justice?

AN:

Relationships are a possibility, guest. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Demacia, a shining beacon of humanity. Towering spires made of marble and stone litter the skyline whilst our majestic flags fly high among the parapets of the city. Our city walls gleam with power and nobility. Our city also resides on a natural port, whilst most other towns reside on a plateau. Remember to do the right thing, fight for justice and become a Demacian civilian!” 

After reading the blur of information presented to him on the Demacian Pride pamphlet, Rubick studied the image in the pamphlet to the city he saw in front of him. It was a match. He stood in front of the city walls, his entrance being blocked by a gate.

Rubick, also called the Grand Magus, was a peculiar sight. He had a green aura around him, whether it was from the cracks of green that ran down his neck, his eyes that glowed an ominous green, his staff with some kind of green melted substance at the tip of it or his clothes that radiated a green luminosity. Rubick was a very green person, with his other notable features being his ponytail and combat mask that hid his face. Rubick was also pretty scrawny, and of average stature. 

“Have you gotten the right place?” Sven questioned. Sven was a muscular figure whose helmet masked his features. Sven was very blue, either from his mermaid heritage leaving his skin like or if was wearing blue armour, Rubick did not know. Sven wore generic metal leggings and shoulder plates for protection, but left his mid-section entirely exposed. 

“Don’t ask such silly questions, of course I have! I am the Grandest of all Magus, after all.” Rubick stood proudly in front of the Rogue Knight, making sure to show off his radiating brilliance.

“I only ask because this is the third city we’ve been too.” Sven caused Rubick’s proud stance to deflate with this remark.

“What do you two want?” Rubick and Sven looked above to see two heavily clad archers perched on the city walls above them, aiming down on them with bows.  
“I am Ruuuuuuubick, the Grand Magus! And in my company is Sveeeeee-“Sven slapped Rubick’s chest with his hand, leaving Rubick breathless. 

“And in my company is Sven, the Rogue Knight.” Rubick said dryly. Sven gave Rubick a nod of approval, to which Rubick responded with thumbs down. 

“We didn’t ask for names, we asked ‘what do you two want’.” The left archer repeated his question with a much more punitive tone.

“Well, we wish to be granted passage to your great city. So open up.” Rubick tapped the city gate with his staff, motioning for the gate to open. To nobody’s surprise, the gate didn’t open.

“We need to validate your visit with a word of approval from city officials, and we have not received any such word. We are sorry if this is a painful process, but all guests must be treated as the same. You can apply for entry at the hut south-west of this gate. Thank you.” The archers kept their bows trained on Sven and Rubick.

“But what we come here on is on urgent business.” Rubick tapped his staff again on the gate again as Sven stood idly, his hands wrapped around the hilt of his massive sword, called the Outcast Blade. The Outcast Blade also had a hole at top of its hilt which Sven could grip into to ascertain balance with his oversized sword.

“Oh, is that so? Then we might know of a way in which we can grant you right of passage.” The archer smiled at Rubick.

“It’s going to that hut, isn’t it?” Rubick said, granting a smug smile and nod from the archer. “Well, if we must do things like this.”

The left archer was suddenly suspended in mid-air, much to the confusion of his friend. Rubick had his staff pointing at him, channelling the power of telekinesis through it. He then flicked his staff, causing the archer to be sent flying into his friend which resulted in a heavy clashing of metal armour. Rubick then smashed the archers against each other until they had been knocked out.

Rubick flew up the city walls, pulling on a lever that raised the city gate. Looking around, he saw no one observing him. He gave Sven the all-clear, who walked into the city limits. 

“Should we change into the archer’s armour? We would be fools to believe that the city would not catch on to us without any disguise.” Sven asked Rubick. Rubick shrugged. “Rubick, I think it would be best for us to not make enemies with those we are trying to save.”

“Hey, we won’t be their enemies for too long. Besides, we need a measure of this cities power to see how strong their forces are, and this is the best possible way for us to do it.” Rubick assured Sven that fighting was the best possible approach to their task.

“Well, if you see it fit that we fight, I will follow suit.” Sven followed Rubick as they scaled the stairs that would eventually lead them to the Demacia’s Main Street. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brilliant lights that shone from brass lampposts revealed the beautiful structure that would be Demacia’s Main Street. The street was paved with marble that showed no signs of wear. Although, on what should’ve been a busy day, the street was empty.

“Ambush?” Sven asked. Rubick nodded. The blue arena of air above would soon be blackened by a barrage of arrows.

“Aw, now where’s the justice in this?” Rubick prepared an incantation, whilst Sven stood calmly.

“We are probably viewed as high value targets.” Sven said.

“Yeah, after breaking into the heavily guarded, high security front gate how couldn’t we be?” Rubick’s sarcasm was amusing to Sven.

From the tip of Rubick’s staff a green bolt of energy was fired. It hit an arrow and proceeded to jump from arrow to arrow, disintegrating them. Rubick’s head moved ecstatically as he watched his Fade Bolt make short work of the arrow onslaught. 

Suddenly the doors to nearly every building flung open and out poured from them hundreds of heavily armoured and weaponed soldiers, their swords strung up in the air and ready to be brought down on the invading Rubick and Sven.

“What, no trial?” Sven questioned, still remaining unmoved. 

“I think something is wrong with the paragon of justice that Demacia claims to be,” Rubick said, channelling another spell from his staff.

Storm clouds began to gather around Rubick, and from those clouds massive bolts of heavenly lightning struck the oncoming soldiers, generating even smaller sparks of lightning to jump between them all. The soldiers were quickly wiped out, except for one, who remained unflinching during Rubick’s attack. Rubick attempted to lift him up from the ground, although to no avail.

“Try your best, sorcerer, but your magic’s have no power on the purity of justice!” The soldier yelled proudly, stabbing his sword into the ground.

“Oh, the little you know. Fortunately for you, I can’t make a demonstration on the uselessness of your purity as I have an urgent meeting to make.” Rubick went to walk past him, but the solider swung at Rubick with his sword, which like Sven’s was also oversized.

“Sven, if you will.” Out from Sven’s hand fired a gauntlet compromised entirely of ‘storm’, making contact with the Soldier. The Soldier was stunned, allowing Rubick up the stairs behind him.

 

“It is not justice, to attempt to kill without trial.” The Solider made a quick recovery from Sven’s Storm Gauntlet, and they circled each other, their eyes trained on one another.

“Prince Jarvan and his Father have discovered the true way of justice, and I, Garen Crownguard, strive to uphold that justice!” Garen’s armour was bulky in size, making it hard for even a sword like Sven’s to penetrate. It was bulkier than that of what Sven had seen of the standard soldier’s armour, indicating that Garen was higher in command than the others. Garen, however, wore no helmet revealing his chiselled chin, his short brown hair combed slightly to the left and piercing blue eyes that stared into Sven’s.

“King Jarvan the Third is the one we wish to seek. We come here on peaceful terms,”

“Peaceful? All of these men are dead because of that wizard’s foul sorceries!” 

“Ok, not peaceful. But our intentions are to save everyone, even these men. They aren’t dead.” Sven could only think of how much he hated Rubick’s curious desire to see power. Because from what Sven at seen, it wasn’t anything interesting. They’d probably already be done by now, too, if they just snuck in and ‘convinced’ King Jarvan that there was trouble afoot. 

“Even so, you must face trial, by my sword!” Sven was at a disadvantage, as Garen was aiming to kill Sven, where Sven simply wanted him knocked out. No unnecessary casualties had to come from Rubick’s plan.

Garen swung his sword at Sven, and their swords met mid-air. Garen started to overpower Sven, lowering Sven’s sword to the ground and nearly disarming him. With a burst of energy Sven managed to push Garen away from him.

Sven’s fist cackled with lightning as he fired another gauntlet of storm at Garen, who dodged it this time. Garen then outstretched his arms to their full length and began to spin rapidly, producing aggressive winds that cut into Sven.

“It’s like Juggernaut all over again,” muttered Sven, who slammed his blade down onto Garen’s. Garen was thrown off balance and into Sven’s fist, causing Garen to fall to the floor. He kicked himself back up to recovery.

Garen’s blade started to glow a fierce yellow and he ran at Sven with intense speeds, slashing at Sven. Garen’s strike was too quick for Sven to block, and the blade cut deep into him.

“-“Sven said nothing. Sven was attempting to call upon the power of the gods, but realised he had been silenced by Garen’s blade. Garen swung at Sven again, who had been distracted by his silence and allowed for Garen to cut into him again.

“You fought not as well as I thought you would. FOR JUSTICE!” Garen yelled, slamming his sword into the ground. From the skies dropped a giant sword composed entirely of light, directly next to Sven. The earth shattered from the sheer power of the sword, and Sven was knocked off his feet and several feet into the air, before landing down hard and skidding across the floor. 

Sven had cracked his ribs and broken his wrist. The sword kicked up a massive dust storm, but he could still make out the figure of Garen coming towards him, who was most definitely going to deal a finishing blow. Sven fired off another Storm Gauntlet into the dust, making contact with Garen’s head. Sven could see Garen’s head rock violently, and then saw Garen’s shadowy figure crumple to the ground. Sven sighed a sigh of relief, and then passed out.


	3. Corpses

Chapter Three: Corpses 

“What a joke, I was expecting more from the self-proclaimed great Demacia,” Rubick thought as he scaled steps that belonged to the front entrance of the Royal Palace. He had climbed at least ten different flights of stairs now; all of them located at least a mile from each other. Demacia was a colossal city, and as it should be considering it was the human capital of the world, or so it claimed to be.

From his long walk, he had still yet to encounter any civilians or any more Demacian soldiers. The place was a ghost town, aside from the handful of soldiers Sven and him had encountered earlier. 

As he reached the final step that would lead to the platform that hosted the jewel-encrusted doors of the front entrance to the Royal Palace, something caught his eyes. The floor was strewn with bodies, both that of civilian and soldier status. 

“Well, isn’t this curious?” Rubick kicked corpses aside as he struggled to push open the doors, being met with a blast of dusty air when he finally opened them. The doors led open to a corridor, littered with statues of people that Rubick figured to be important to Demacia’s history. The corridor, like the outside, was also cluttered with corpses. 

The end of the corridor led to a hall carpeted with the Demacian crest. The crest depicted two griffins crossing swords standing in front of a blue shield. The hall led to different places in the Royal Palace, such as the Great Library and the Detention Centre. The hall’s walls were made of grained wood, giving the place an aged atmosphere to it. Breaking the atmosphere, at the end of the hall, were two modern interconnecting marble spiral staircases that lead to what Rubick assumed to be the Throne Room. Rubick was hoping to be able to have a ‘meeting’ with the king in the Throne Room, but given the state of Demacia the chances of the king even being alive were slim.

After covering half of the distance in the hall, Rubick could hear footsteps coming from the staircase. When Rubick’s eyes finally found focus on the source of footsteps, he saw a man carrying a two-pronged spear, with armour that differentiated from the soldiers that lay on the floor. 

“Another special soldier, huh? And who might you be?” Rubick asked.

“Xin Zhao, the Seneschal of this Palace. You are intruding, an offense met with death.” Xin readied his spear, pointing it at Rubick in an attempt to daunt him. Rubick remained unfazed. 

“And what is going on here, anyways? Why all these bodies?” Rubick asked, his voice still remaining its joyous tone.

“You have overstayed your welcome.” Xin Zhao lunged from the staircase and at Rubick with alarming speeds. Rubick attempted to side step Xin but the spear seemed to have homed in on him, striking Rubick and piercing his chest. Xin stabbed his spear into the ground, impaling Rubick on it. 

Taken aback, Rubick fired off a quick bolt of lightning from his staff, the force causing Xin to fly through the air. Xin impacted on a wall, his body slumping over.

With haste, Rubick cast a healing spell on himself. Rubick pulled himself off the spear and fell to the ground as the hole in his chest slowly recovered. Rubick struggled to get up, and when he finally did, he lost his balance and fell over again.

Determined to not join the flesh pile of civilians and soldiers, Rubick pushed himself back up from the ground, leaning against the wall for support. When the healing spell had finally taken full affect, his natural balance came back to him and Rubick climbed the marble staircase.

\----------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the staircase was a red carpet that led to a throne. Sitting on the throne was a man with his hands cooped over his face, probably in grievance. He wore a crown, which allowed Rubick to identify the man as King Jarvan the Third. 

Rubick then noticed that the wall behind the throne was covered in bodies pinned to the walls with swords, names written underneath them in what Rubick presumed to be their blood.

“Garen- Demacian Might?” read one of the names. Rubick noticed that he had already seen this man; it was the man he let Sven stay behind to fight.

“Xin Zhao, the Useless Spearman,” Xin Zhao was the man Rubick had just made acquaintance with.

“Sona, the Tasteless Musician,” what a shame, she was a beautiful girl, Rubick noted.

“Shyvana, the Dragon Scum,” Rubick noticed that her armour was similar to that of Davion, the Dragon Knight’s. 

“Poppy, the Plastic Ambassador,” was that a child pinned up on that wall? Rubick was beginning to feel sicker and sicker.

“Galio, the Purposeless Abomination.” The wall of bodies, as Rubick would dub it, had ended with a stone gargoyle, which Rubick assumed to be once sapient and sentient due to its involvement on the wall of bodies. 

After a long silence, The King uncovered his hands from his face, staring directly at Rubick.

“Whoever you are, please, please find the Chronokeeper and revert my terrible mistakes!” King Jarvan the Third pleaded to Rubick. He was too distraught to even bother to ask for Rubick’s name, or what his purpose was. King Jarvan only wanted help.

“Chronokeeper?” Rubick tilted his head, curious. Could it be possible that a member of the Realm Outside of Time had visited this world too?

“The Void, I believed it to be a source of power, to help fuel our people and achieve victory over Noxus! Oh, what was I thinking? The Voidborn destroyed everything!” King collapsed, sobbing heavily into his hands.

“The Void? Well.” Rubick knew what Jarvan was talking about. 

Sven, Rubick and other heroes from their world had originally crossed the planes into the world of Runeterra to warn them all of the threat of The Void. The Void originated in Runeterra, but not many inhabitants of their world knew it even existed outside of myth. 

The Void, if left unchecked, could turn into a cosmic threat that would eventually span across worlds. One of the Fundamentals, Keeper of the Light (a sentient embodiment of nature) had warned them of this threat. The Keeper said that it would take the united efforts of the two greatest worlds to stop it from spreading.

Even with this information revealed to Rubick, he didn’t know why there were duplicates of people running around and doing seemingly nothing (other than attacking Rubick of course). 

“Well, King Jarvan, I am sorry for asking, but who is the Chronokeeper? And where might I find them?” Rubick asked. Jarvan did not respond.

From Jarvan’s back sprouted four-spider like limbs that stabbed into the ground and hoisted him high up into the air.

“The Void will consume all; its insatiable hunger will feed infinitely on the cosmos!” The voice being projected from Jarvan’s mouth was not his own. The voice sounded demonic in origin; its noise bringing heavy displeasure to Rubick’s ears.

Rubick prepared for a fight, but instead the Jarvan-Spider monster jumped through the wall of bodies and into the city of Demacia. Rubick lost sight of him, and slumped into the throne when he realised he had started his quest too little too late.

All he could hold onto was hope; hope that he could find the Chronokeeper. 

 

Chapter revision!

So, in our beginning chapter Juggernaut is transported into Summoner’s Rift with help from Io, a hovering blue ball of light that could sprout tendrils.

For any league players out there, Io is able to teleport anywhere he wants and is able to take a friend with him when he does so. In the stories case, he took Juggernaut with him to Summoner’s Rift and teleported out. The tendril that Io stabbed Ezreal with was a ‘tether’, with the ability to boost movement speed and health/mana regen.   
Anyways, Juggernaut claims he is on a mission but Fiora and company stop him at the commands of their Summoners.

Dota players, Summoners are people that have a telepathic link to the League champions whilst they compete in battle. They provide spells for them in battle too, such as burst heals or flashes (blinks, as they are called in Dota.)

Sven and Rubick embark to warn Demacia of the threat of the Void, which Rubick intended to do by inducing a nightmare on King Jarvan the Third and spooking him into a treaty with the heroes of Dota. It turns out that they are too late, which is possibly due to the fact that Rubick went in the wrong direction three times.

Chaos soon follows as they encounter ‘duplicates’ of fallen soldiers and a duplicate leader of the Dauntless Vanguard, Garen. Sven and Not!Garen knock each other out, resulting in a draw.

Skipping forward, Rubick encounters the duplicate of Xin Zhao and rids of him with relative ease. As you find out what I imagine to be two or so minutes ago, the real champions are dead and are impaled to a wall. Rubick’s only chance at restoring Demacia is by finding the Chronokeeper. He’ll probably pick Sven up along the way.

 

The next chapter features a female bounty hunter and her hunt for the Saltwater Scourage, Gangplank, on the open seas. But what she doesn’t know is that the water stirs below, and she will soon have to face the biggest threat of her life.


End file.
